The Exam
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: One Shot: During an important exam, one which he can' afford to mess up, he gets hunted by Skulker... Based on a Kinda true event.


I was a nervous wreck; the pressure in my head was beginning to mount as I tried to remember all that I could. Everyone was silent as everyone sat, trying to get to grips with what they would write. This exam was big for me, and not only me but for the rest of my year. Sam and Tucker were sitting beside me, Sam with her headphones in listening to a random podcast, and Tucker had his head stuck in a book for the last five minutes, the only sign that I knew he was alive was the frequent movement of his fingers as he turned the page.

I had nightmares about this day. I had stayed up for the last three days just trying to get my head round this complex subject. The ghost portal was sealed shut, a team of ghost shields on red alert, just in case any of the ghosts I had threatened didn't believe me. I had made sure to nail it to everyone one of those stupid ghosts' heads that they were going to have hell break loose if they came through that portal. For the first few days, a few came through, wondering if I was bluffing, but I quickly sent them packing and for the first time in almost two years, I had no interruptions.

We were in the Casper High lunch room, each of us knowing that this exam would change our lives. Even Dash and Paulina had taken this exam seriously, going to each revision session and taking time out of their "important" social lives. That's not to say that they were happy about it.

Finally with the tension at its all time high, our teacher led us into the hall where all the tables and chairs were in perfect rows, read out our names then put us in examination order. We had our test papers handed out, told our last rights read to us, told to take out our pens and equipment.

"The time is now four minutes past nine, you may start your exam" the exam invigilator said calmly. I ripped open the exam paper and read it, then read it again. 'Come on, you know this' I said to myself as I started my first question. I answered the first question five minutes faster than I had expected, so I started on the next one. I looked at the clock, just as the one hour mark went past. The examiners glared down at our hunched forms, daring for anyone to put their hand up for a second writing book, or to quickly pick up a pen that someone had dropped on the ground.

I had just finished my third question and was about to move onto my last with half an hour to go, when I shuddered, blue condensation coming out of my mouth. 'Shit! Not now, why now!' I shouted in my head. Before long I had calmed down and reasoned that if the ghost was here, then it would be attacking the school by now. That's when I saw the sky outside turn purple, a tell tale sign that a powerful ghost was here. Obviously the others hadn't seen it, they too pre-occupied with the exam. Working out a plan, I took a risk and turned myself into two, the first Danny a ghost and invisible, the second a human and sitting writing.

I sped off to the car park, looking for the spirit, when my ghost sense went off again, this time my strong and sharp. Suddenly a tangible fist cam flying at me from below, hitting my square in the chin and landing a painful uppercut. Knocking my head back forcefully, I fell into the concrete pavement, just managing to go intangible before impact. I came back up, looking for my attacker. I found him on top of the school building, aiming a second fist at me and fired. I simply turned intangible again and let the fist pass through my midriff

"Come on Skulker, haven't you got any new tricks?" I mocked. I found out that the more you anger Skulker, the more reckless and easy he was to defeat.

"What's wrong whelp, have I disturbed you during your important examination?" He retaliated; I just smiled and fired an ecto bolt ad the mechanical man. He then proceeded to fly up and out the way, flying high over the blast and into the sky. Without warning, he changed is speed and direction, heading at me at a breakneck speed. My eyes widened and I did the only thing I could do in that short time, I put up a ghost shield to take some of the force of the blow. The shield took most of the impact before it shattered, but not enough to stop Skulker from driving me into the pavement below.

My eyes widened as I held myself up, the crater I had created was over three meters deep. 'The principle won't be happy with this.' I thought to myself. Skulker loomed over me, ecto-net in hand. He went to drape me in it, but I phased through the floor and out the way before it could capture me. Staying invisible, I came back up and with concentration, let out a series of invisible ecto-blasts. Skulker, not knowing where the bombardment was coming from, also turned invisible, as said

"Ah, I was hoping to capture you this time, but it does not matter, as I came to do what I needed to do. Goodbye for now, whelp." I was confused by his words, which was until I heard the bell go in school. 'No, no, no!' I thought to myself. That bell was to signify that we only had five minutes left. I quickly shot towards my seat in the hall, turning invisible and merging myself with my clone.

I looked at what my clone had done during my absence, and saw to my utter worriment, that all he had written was the last word I had written, over and over again, so now my page was four pages of writing and a page of the word "Happiness". Distraught, I quickly turned to a new page and started the question again, ripping out the other page. I managed to write a very hurried and almost illegible essay, before the dreaded words were uttered

"You may put down your pens now, the test is-" The examiner stopped dead mid sentence, I looked up from my hurrying hand saw a note neatly written on a post it note that hadn't been there before. It read;

"_Dealing with Skulker now, you finish your exam." _It wasn't signed, but by the lack of movement anywhere around me and the medallion hanging round my neck, I knew who had helped me out. Hurrying, but also taking enough time to write properly, I finished my essay. The moment I finished checking the spelling and made my last correction, time started again

"Over." The examiner finished. Looking down at my work, I saw that the post it note was gone. Tucker risked a look at my exam paper, his jaw dropping in the process

"Wow, you wrote that much?" he said when we got up to leave the exam. We collected our bags and I found that it was a little heavier than when I left it. I looked inside and saw a Fenton Thermos full in my bag.

"Yeah, it looks like someone was looking out fir me.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Just a quick one shot, something based on one of my exams recently (not the whole Clockwork and Skulker incident, but you know...). I don't know what else to say except that I was thinking of writing another Danny Phantom fan fic soon, but that my take a while with my other exams/fics to do. We'll have to wait and see now won't we...**

**Please Review (It makes my exams/revision bearable)!**

**Till next time**

**Umbra-Luna :L :P**


End file.
